Rules/Manual of Style
Manual of Style Writing conventions Article Title Precedence Often on Peppa Pig there will be the need to create articles for different subjects, all with the same title. When we do so, one of the articles will get a plain title, and the others will have an addition to them. The following list is an order of precedence for how these are decided. *Episode **Example: Professor Chaos (episode) *Character **Example: Professor Chaos (character) **Characters take precedence over other types of articles, but not over episodes. **Characters with the same name as an episode should have (character) appended to the title. **Characters with the same name as another character should have ("Episode Title") appended to the title. *Every other page **For example, South Park (Location). If you're ever in doubt as to what to title a page, please ask Eggsman. General *In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. *Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. *Use full sentences where possible. Language *British English is preferred, as it is the spelling and grammar that Peppa Pig uses, but 'Murican English is allowed. *Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. *Users can use short hand on non-content namespaces only Linking *Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to, from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). **The exception to this would be episode titles, which should always be linked to each time they occur, regardless of how often they occur. *If a link is not to this wiki put the URL like this: South Park Studios. It will look like this: South Park Studios. *If the link is to a page in this wiki, use Eric Cartman link. It will look like this: Eric Cartman. *To link to other wikis, you should use intended name. (ex. Interwiki map will produce Interwiki map) **Wikipedia links should not be used to define terms and should be used very sparingly. Attribution *Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/ ") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on . *To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the page editing guide. Bold *Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their *first occurrence. *Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics *"Peppa Pig" should be italicized, but only if it's referring to the show and not the location. *Italics can be used for the titles of books. *Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis *You may use ALL CAPS. *You may bold words for general emphasis. *You may use double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). *Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Underlining *Underlining article content should be used sparingly and only in special cases. Character Names *You may use Fanon names, if the character has no name, please send a message to an administrator and it will be discussed. *For characters without a name, it is customary to choose a name the describes the character, such as: Boy with Blue Cap, Boy with Blond Hair and Blue Shirt, and Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants. Episode and Song Titles *Punctuation, such as commas, should be outside of the closing quote. **Good Example: Craig appeared in "Tweek x Craig", where he fixed his bike. **Bad Example: Craig appeared in"Tweek x Craig," where he fixed his bike. Book, Movie, and Album Titles *Book and movie titles should be italicized and put in quotations Disambiguation Pages Disambiguation pages are pages that are meant for a list of pages with similar titles. For example, the disambiguation page Pip (disambiguation) links to both Pip Pirrup and "Pip". By using this new template, we've made linked both of those pages back to Pip (disambiguation) for easier navigation and the ability to find other related articles. To use this new template, do the following: *First, verify that the page is linked from a disambiguation page. *Second, take note of the full page name of the disambiguation page. *Third, add the template below to the top of the page you wish to link back to the disambiguation page: **' ' Example: Entering in '''produces: *Note: Do not use this template on the disambiguation page itself or on a page that is not linked from a disambiguation page. *Note: If there is a template on a page, such as the Character Template, Episode Template, or Location Template, add the LinkDisambig template below it. Main Article Linking Sometimes it may become necessary to add a short paragraph about something that already has an article. To do so, do the following: *First, take note of the page you are linking to. *Second, add the template below to the top of the section or paragraph you wish to link back to an article: ** ' Example: Entering in ' '''produces: *Note: Use this template in the correct spot. It is always best to add it either above the paragraph or just below the section header. **Example: See usage on List of Raisins Employees. *Note: Use sparingly. Do not add this template to every singe subsection. If you are in doubt, ask an administrator, we would be glad to help you. Categories Categories are used for both organizational and navigational purposes. When adding categories, make sure that the category belongs in the article. Also always check the description for each category before adding it. * Always pay attention when adding a category, categories need to be written and capitalized properly in order for them to work. * Categories don't work like "tags" do on other sites. * Please consult with an administrator prior to creating new categories. While categories are great for organization, the also present unintended side-effects. Over-categorization Please do not add too many categories to a single article. Here's a couple of helpful tips to prevent over-categorization. * If an article is in the Celebrities category then it doesn't belong in the Minor characters category, same goes for Background Characters, etc. This rule, however, does not apply to characters who were formerly background characters, but have been "promoted" to minor character status. This rule also does not apply to characters who were formerly minor characters, but have since been "relegated" to background character status. * Episode specific categories don't belong in character articles and vice versa. * Do not make-up unneeded categories, they will be removed from the article and deleted. Redirects and Renaming Articles Please do not create useless redirects or rename articles without at least discussing it in the article's comments. Category:Peppa Pig Eggs WikiCategory:FundamentalCategory:HelpCategory:Policies Category:Rules